


sugar rush

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, God - Freeform, M/M, Oh god, Riding, Snowballing, bad comedy, dinner dates the fic, hesus kristo, it's - Freeform, jaehwan whiny ass thot, op tries their best anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: su·gar rush(n.) informala sudden and brief burst of energy supposedly experienced after the consumption of food or drink with high sugar contentPeople get their high from a lot of things: candies, soda, chocolate— or for Jaehwan, sex. Nothing can beat the thrill of living a life of luxury and still getting all that dicking he wants.Unless, well — unless he hits his melting point.





	1. milk chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my fucking mind.
> 
> enjoy and have a fat nut

“Jaehwan! Hey, Jaehwan!”

Like some fancy encounter in a drama, Jaehwan turns to the voice calling him down the hall; it’s almost embarrassing, actually, as other people end up turning to the loud noise.

“Oh, Seokjinnie,” Jaehwan greets his friend, who’s slightly out of breath after trying to catch him in the hallway. Somehow, he already doesn’t have a good feeling about this. “What’s up?”

“My friends and I are going into this mixer…” Seokjin begins, and yeah, this doesn’t seem like it’s ending well, “but one of them had to bail out last minute and now we need another guy.” He pauses, making short strange hand gestures Jaehwan can’t exactly tell what they’re supposed to mean. “So… You know…”

“So now you’re asking me if I can join you guys instead?” Jaehwan finishes for him, just to save them half of the time. It’s unfortunate that Seokjin looks the slightest bit hopeful, but he really should’ve known better. “No can do, dude. I got plans this afternoon too.”

“You can’t skip it for us? Please, we _really_ need this—”

“Can’t you ask someone else? Like Hakyeon, or something. Sanghyuk’s probably willing to go to something like that.” Folding his arms, Jaehwan starts listing out names that are, definitely, much better replacements than him.

He’s got no time for this.

“Hakyeon already denied and said he has a dick appointment. Sanghyuk told me his parents forced him to join the bible reading club every Wednesdays, so today’s not good for him too.”

Just when Jaehwan’s about to open his mouth again, Seokjin cuts him off and holds his hands pleadingly, “please, hyung!” Well, now he’s definitely desperate. “You’re the only one I can count on! Your good looks and personality will really help us score with the girls! Don’t you want to come home with a girl today too?”

“Seokjin,” sighing, Jaehwan gently pries off his hands away from his, “I’ve got better things to worry about more than pussy.” He taps his shoulder comfortingly, giving him four pats just in case three wasn’t enough.

“I’ve got to go now; our last exam is starting soon. Make sure to study, kay?” With one last pat (just to make sure), he walks off, trying not to feel absolutely guilty for turning his friend down even though he asked him so nicely.

While hanging out with friends after exams does seem like the most natural thing to do — as college students will literally drink over passing a quiz, what more to finals finally ending  — Jaehwan doesn’t really find that kind of fun, well, fun.

Not that he is different from them, as he can easily adapt to people’s nature no matter what type of personality they have; he just doesn’t find the worth in getting drunk over passing marks when you could just reward yourself in a full night’s sleep instead.

Or maybe it’s that he already got what they’re desperate for, Jaehwan realises to himself as he tries to pat away the chocolate wafer crumbs he dropped onto his sweater, and he’ll probably won’t relate to how they feel in a while.

Even then, Jaehwan doesn’t have time. College is already taking a toll over his physical and mental health, and after the stress his previous job gave him, the last thing he needs right now is getting drunk and worrying if the girl he brought home is pregnant.

A buzz on his pocket interrupts his self-reflection in front of the restroom mirror, breaking him away from all his thoughts that are trying to convince him that he shouldn’t feel guilty turning Seokjin down like that.

There’s a new message.

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           What time do your classes end today?  
           _10:29 AM_

 

He bites his lip, thinking if he has anything to do after class that’s related to academics. Definitely none.

 

**You** **  
**           jus shortly after lunch! hehe ( ´ ▽ ` )  
           _10:30 AM_

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           Perfect. I’ll see you then.  xx  
           _10:30 AM_

 

It really is, unfortunate for his friend that he couldn’t spare to show his face in their mixer, but Jaehwan had had this planned since last week, and he can’t afford to waste another day of not getting anything. Even just the thought of what’s to come is already sending waves of excitement down to his toes.

 

**You** **  
**           see u soon <3  
           _10:31 AM_

 

For now, he sprays water on to his face, just to relieve himself.

What he needs to worry about for now is trying to remember all the formulas that he’ll probably need to barely scrape out a passing grade in Physics.

 

 

 

 

 

Well. That exam went better than Jaehwan expected.

That, or his brain truly blanked out and spat out all the wrong answers that seemed right. Numbers weren’t really his favourite thing, anyway.

As he lines up to turn in his exam papers, he can feel Seokjin’s gaze digging into his back, and Jaehwan almost feels bad again but another buzz of his phone saves him from further guilt.

He takes his phone out when he’s out of the room, treading slowly down the hall and expertly avoiding anyone in the way or could see his what’s on his phone.

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           Do you want to have lunch here  
          or are you going to eat somewhere else?  
           _11:27 AM_

**You** **  
**           no is okay dw i’ll jus have  
          mcdonalds real quick  
           _11:27 AM_

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           Are you sure? I can order room service  
          right now so you can just eat when you arrive.  
           _11:27 AM_

**You** **  
**           yea im kinda cravimg nuggets so…  
          thank u for the offer tho hehe <3  
           _11:27 AM_

**You** **  
**           and we’re gunna have dinner together  
          later anyway rite? i’m looking forward to it <33  
           _11:28 AM_

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           Understood. I’ll see you in a bit then.  
          Take care. xx  
           _11:28 AM_

 

 

 

 

 

It’s great that there is just a McDonald’s branch just across from his university, so Jaehwan can easily grab a box of nuggets and maybe large fries if he’s feeling crazy today.

There’s not a lot of people here, yet, since he did turn his exam papers in early, so he relishes in the satisfaction of sitting in the booths where there are not a lot of noisy students around.

He brings his phone out to play while eating, just to distract himself, and opens a tapper game. Recently he’s gotten addicted to these tapper-resource management games, and he honestly worries for the bones on the tips of his fingers if they have broken yet.

Just the instant gratification of unlocking the next upgrade and gathering resources faster seems to work as fake achievements for his brain, and that’s enough for his serotonin quota for the month.

Jaehwan’s so immersed into trying to unlock the next bread factory that he doesn’t even realise he’s chewing on his last piece of nugget and fry, and well, no amount of serotonin can counter the sadness of realising something like this.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles to himself as he stands up from the booth, making sure to properly dispose of his trash. He can come here soon enough again, anyway. Even if the apocalypse is happening, he feels like McDonald’s would be the last one standing strong.

At least, now, he can go to where he wants, and his legs were about to start walking towards the bus stop when he notices a familiar black car in the parking lot.

 

**You** **  
**           u sent me a car? :o  
           _11:46 AM_

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           I want to see you faster.  
           _11:47 AM_

 

He’ll just ignore the sudden rush of blood staining his cheeks, and climbs in the car, for now. Kinda annoyed at the sudden mushiness, Jaehwan conjures something else just so he’ll feel less embarrassed.

 

**You** **  
**           me or my ass?  
           _11:50 AM_

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           Watch your mouth.  
           _11:51 AM_

 

That’s enough, he giggles to himself, and he’s about to lock his phone when another message comes in.

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡** **  
**           I want to see both you  
          and your ass. ASAP. Happy?  
           _11:47 AM_

 

Never mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The maid didn’t even look surprised when she sees Jaehwan standing meekly in the elevator.

“Where’s—”

“In his office,” she immediately replies even before he fully asks his question. “Do you want me to take you there?”

“No,” Jaehwan shakes his head, just wordlessly giving her his bag that she takes automatically. Clearly, they’ve done this way too many times already.

His socked feet pad quietly on the wooden floor, trying not to let his presence be known yet.

The penthouse is spacious and there’s a lot of furniture he can easily knock over, but Jaehwan does make it up the second floor quiet. It’s almost as if everything’s already laid out for him as the office door is also left a little ajar.

He considers knocking, and he probably should. Besides, he’ll get nothing anyway even if he did manage to surprise the person inside. Sure, there’s the satisfaction of seeing something rare, but it’ll probably take a toll on him later. His slight provocativeness earlier is going to be counted, too. This is just him digging his grave.

Not really feeling having a masochistic streak tonight, Jaehwan finally knocks, knuckles rapping softly against the dark wood. Somehow, it makes him feel nervous and small…

A soft voice beckons him to come inside, and Jaehwan plays with the hem of his sweater for a few seconds, the sudden nerves holding him back from moving instantly.

Since the door was already a bit open when he knocked, it just swung a little more backwards, and Jaehwan can see the expensive plush carpet and the brighter lights inside compared to the dim lighting here in the foyer. The smell of papers and coffee hits his nose, making him inhale sharply before finally gaining the confidence to step inside the room, closing the door behind him.

What he sees is nothing new — someone in a large leather office chair turned around from his desk and door, facing towards the glass wall that perfectly shows the bustling busy life of Seoul.

It seems that they’re on the phone with someone else, hearing the hushed conversations now that he’s closer. Jaehwan almost thinks that he should just stand there and wait, but the sudden burst of confidence earlier that came right after his nervousness was still present and he decides to round the desk and see the person turned away from him.

Apparently, it still doesn’t make them aware that his presence is in the room, and Jaehwan pouts at this. He expected an affectionate greeting, but all he’s witnessing is a draining call between a boss and his subordinate. He definitely watched porn that started better than this.

“Wonshik.” And Jaehwan makes sure to be poutier than usual when he says his name.

_Now_ Wonshik pauses, tearing his eyes away from the floor and looking slightly surprised that Jaehwan is standing in his office. Maybe Jaehwan did get the surprised reaction he so wanted earlier. His mouth is slightly agape, before breaking into a gentle smile and patting his thigh, signalling Jaehwan to come to sit on his lap.

And Jaehwan does so unhesitantly, falling onto his thighs easily and burying his head in Wonshik’s neck, inhaling his most definitely expensive perfume. Wonshik doesn’t stop talking on the phone, yet his arm still finds its way to wrap itself around Jaehwan’s waist.

They stay like this for a few more minutes, Jaehwan almost being lulled to sleep by Wonshik’s soft voice and the warmth his body is giving him being the almost perfect setup for a nap. His hands tighten around Wonshik’s back, wanting to be even more closer than they are right now. He almost feels bad he could be crumpling the suit he’s wearing, but he can’t be bothered when Wonshik’s body heat is so cosy.

It’s only when Wonshik finally hangs up and sets his phone aside he cards his hand through Jaehwan’s soft brown hair, and at this point, Jaehwan really might call this heaven.

“Jaehwannie?” Wonshik says his voice just as softly as he spoke in the phone earlier, as if he’s cautious in case Jaehwan really did fall asleep on him.

“M’awake,” comes the muffled reply, and Jaehwan makes an effort to pull himself away from Wonshik’s neck, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders instead. He probably looks absolutely exhausted right now, especially with the heavy lace of sleepiness lining his eyelids.

So he only puckers his lips, almost squinting through his glasses, making sure Wonshik can clearly see what he’s asking for.

Wonshik just chuckles at him, before taking Jaehwan’s face in his hand and bringing him closer.

The kiss is chaste, almost shy; their lips are gently pressing against each other, like a soft greeting between lovers. It’s too romantic for Jaehwan’s loopy brain, however, and parts his lips that Wonshik immediately takes as an invitation to slide his tongue inside his mouth.

While Jaehwan is clearly not in the state to ask for a fuck right now, not that Wonshik can’t see that already, he’ll still try to be as greedy as he can before Wonshik sends him to off to his bedroom.

He feels him toying with his lower lip, and Jaehwan moans into the kiss, his hands that were once just gripping tightly onto Wonshik’s shoulders move to wrap around his neck instead.

This really is the best way to kill time, as Jaehwan already can’t tell how long have they been kissing, just him wrapped all over Wonshik’s lap, slowly grinding down to give them shocks of pleasure but never enough to make both of them hard.

“How was your exam?” Wonshik asks him when they pull away, just to catch his breath. His voice is back to its normal volume, the brazen baritone tingling the tips of Jaehwan’s ears.

“I did well, I think,” he’s not really sure, honestly, but he tries his best to make it sound optimistic although he probably just looks pouty. He’s playing with Wonshik’s purple tie, flipping the fabric over and nimbly touching the expensive cloth. “Oh! Seokjin tried to invite me into a mixer.”

“Is that so?” Jaehwan hears him hum, but his other hand is finding its way back to Jaehwan’s hair to run his fingers through his messy locks. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him I had plans, obviously,” he gives up from sitting up, however, and Jaehwan settles back resting his head against Wonshik’s neck. He just smells too good. “‘N then he asked me somethin’ like,” pausing, his brain tries to remember what Seokjin exactly asked him, “‘don’t you want to go home with a girl today?’” Wonshik already starts laughing at this, but he hasn’t even said the punch line yet. “So I told him, I don’t want any pussy!”

“Jaehwan!” Wonshik barks, huffing as laughter falls from his mouth. He sounds reprimanding, but Jaehwan’s willing to bet that there’s a wide smile on his face right now.

“I only want dick, thank you.”

“Oh, do you?”

“I do… “ With a hum, Jaehwan grinds down again, moaning a little as his crotch perfectly met the front of Wonshik’s pants, “one dick, in particular, perhaps.” He pulls away a little, not fully willing to let go of Wonshik’s neck yet, but enough to show Wonshik another pout.

“I’m not fucking you right now.” It’s so sad how firm Wonshik sounded. “You’re sleepy as hell and I still have work to do.”

“Ah—” Jaehwan tries to whine, but Wonshik presses a finger against his lips.

“None of that. You don’t want any punishment tonight, do you?”

“Da—”

“Nope!” Wonshik just kisses him on the lips one last time, before gently manhandling him off his lap. “Off to the bedroom with you.”

Frowning, he’s about to stomp away when Wonshik pulls his hand to whisper something to his ear.

“Make sure you just sleep, baby. I don’t want to hear you moaning to yourself with your hand in your pants.”

After saying something like that? Napping alone suddenly sounds even more difficult.

Thank god Jaehwan’s just really ready to pass out any moment right now.

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan wakes up later when it’s darker out, nestled under layers of comfy and thick comforters. His hand peeks out to try to reach for his phone he dropped beside him until he jumps when the lights suddenly turn on.

“You’re awake,” Wonshik says from the side of the room, standing tall next to the light switch.

“What time is it?” Sitting up, Jaehwan groans as he tries to blink away any more sleepiness. He didn’t really mean to sleep that long…

“Just quarter past six,” he hears him reply, but Wonshik’s moving and walking towards his walk-in closet. “Shower and get dressed. Our reservation is at seven.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Jaehwan complains as he stands up from the bed, following the other inside.

“I didn’t want to disturb your sleep,” it’s awful how nice Wonshik sounds when he says that, “you needed that rest.” And without saying anything else, he leaves Jaehwan a small kiss on the cheek and a paper bag in his hands.

“Oh did you buy me new clothes again?” But Wonshik’s already gone out of the room, probably off to finish things up before they leave.

With a sigh, Jaehwan looks into the bag, whistling as he sees a brand new peach satin shirt inside, the shiny fabric glinting against his eyes. There’s also a new pair of tight black pants, and just to complete the look, a small velvet box containing a long dangling earring of a flower.

The diamonds studded in the middle of the floral adornment probably costs more than Jaehwan’s net worth, so he sets it aside, for now, before making a turn towards the bathroom and wash away the last few hints of sleep in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Wonshik’s waiting for him at the living room when he comes out all dressed up. He’s sitting on the couch while nursing a glass of iced tea, effectively staring at the bedroom door in all his glory wearing a black tuxedo.

There’s a small smile that grows on his face when Jaehwan meets his eyes, softening as he takes in how Jaehwan dolled himself up tonight. A hint of brown eyeshadow lingers along the sides of his eyes, and maybe he put on a small amount of coral lip tint just to compliment.

“Aren’t you one lovely little thing,” he hears him comment, setting the glass aside once Jaehwan walks up to him. His hands stray towards the sides of Jaehwan’s body, fingers smoothly running against the satin fabric. “You got all this pretty just for me?”

“Just for you,” Jaehwan bites his lip as he says so, absolutely enjoying the attention Wonshik is giving him. He watches as the other stands up from the seat, towering over him easily.

Without another word, Wonshik takes his face with one hand and sets it aside, making Jaehwan bare his neck. And just like that, he dives in to leave one small hickey barely above where the collar of Jaehwan’s shirt reaches.

“Cute,” he says, grinning and loving all the red that immediately rushed to flush Jaehwan’s neck.

That cheeky bastard.

“Come on,” Wonshik interrupts him before he gets to retort, brandishing his arm for Jaehwan to loop his own around.

Well. Their night has just barely started.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four minutes into dinner, Jaehwan starts making terrible jokes as they wait for their appetisers to arrive.

Sixteen minutes into dinner, defeatedly, Wonshik ends up resting his cheek on his palm on the table, settling on finding entertainment by staring at Jaehwan who’s completely detached and playing his mobile games right now.

 

Appetisers. Today’s soup is Minestrone.

 

Twenty-seven minutes into dinner, Jaehwan starts laughing at Wonshik panicking if the Italian soup left a drop on his tuxedo.

Thirty-three minutes into dinner, their waiter arrives with their wine. It's a fancy bottle of Domaine du Comte Liger-Belair La Romanee Grand Cru and Jaehwan doesn't know if he can ever pronounce that in his whole life.

 

Main course. It’s chicken with prosciutto spinach cream sauce and pork chops Italiano.

 

Forty-two minutes into dinner, and embarrassingly at that, Jaehwan finished his portion quick enough for it to be his turn to watch the other from across the table.

Forty-nine minutes into dinner, his feet stray and end up playfully nudging against someone else’s shoes.

 

Dessert. They’re having peach mango pie with caramel ice cream.

 

Fifty-five minutes into dinner, Wonshik has a big smile adorning his face, glad that Jaehwan’s enjoying the food as he’s got a dash of caramel ice cream streaked across his cheek.

Fifty-six minutes into dinner, Jaehwan’s just staring down at the floor as he waits for Wonshik to wipe up whatever ice cream is on his face.

Fifty-eight minutes into dinner, unfortunately enough, Wonshik has Jaehwan pressed against the bathroom stall.

 

They didn’t even last an hour.

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan is keening the moment they get inside the car, clutching tightly against Wonshik’s arm as Wonshik began kissing down his neck, beyond where the pool of satin went and down his collarbones, inhaling his own expensive luxury body soap hinted on Jaehwan’s skin.

“Be a good boy and wait till we get home,” he mutters gruffly against Jaehwan’s ear, but he’s not that disciplined either as his hands have gone off tangent and started lightly touching Jaehwan through the thin cloth of his shirt.

“I want—”

“I know, baby,” Wonshik shushes him with a deep kiss, muffling his moans just to save their driver that had to deal with this constantly, “behave and you’ll get what you want.” His fingers linger right where he knows Jaehwan’s pebbling nipples are, gliding smoothly around them but never touching them directly. “You want to be rewarded, don’t you?”

“I do, I do,” he hears Jaehwan begin mumbling in a chant, blindly reaching up to pull Wonshik down again for another kiss. His hips don’t stop trying to grind upwards, though, and Wonshik has to hold him down just so he’ll stay still.

They really can’t afford to fuck in the car again.

“ _Please_ ,” Jaehwan pleas through half-lidded eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

Inhaling briefly, Wonshik pulls away and stretches his upper body just to make sure their driver will hear him clearly.

“If you get us home in five minutes I’ll double your pay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At this point of the night, Jaehwan’s brain has gone blank and clouded over, both physically and mentally as his eyes just keep searching for Wonshik — his lips that are all over his neck and his hands that are all over his body.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse is always a long one and in that span of time Jaehwan’s close to falling on his knees and mouthing the front of Wonshik’s pants. If Wonshik didn’t hold him by his thighs to distract him with long kisses, he really would’ve, Jaehwan realises as he feels him licking hotly against his mouth.

It’s already humid inside the elevator, it’s even worse when Jaehwan can feel the heavy fabric of Wonshik’s tuxedo rubbing against the satin of his shirt, bullets of sweat running down his neck but none of them cares when their legs and lips are pressed against each other.

Eventually, the elevator comes to stop, and Wonshik immediately rips Jaehwan off the wall and carries him to throw him down the couch, a thousand thoughts racing through his brain but significantly some of them is him thanking the gods that the helpers have gone home and that his motion-sensitive lighting is useful for once as it immediately drapes Jaehwan in a seductive glow as he lies on the velvet brocade seating all whiny and desperate.

“That hungry for my cock?” Wonshik chuckles as he runs a hand through Jaehwan’s hair, the sweaty locks going in his will and fluffs it back again. He’s always preferred better it when Jaehwan looks the absolute debauchered.

“Fuck me,” Jaehwan starts pleading again, hands reaching up to grab onto Wonshik but the other has plans and pins his arms down. “Please, fuck me, please—”

“Where are your manners?”

It takes Jaehwan a few moments, blinking heavily at Wonshik’s intense gaze, before his lips immediately listened.

“Fuck me,” he begins, almost whining as Wonshik only tightens his grasp on him, “please, daddy.”

Humming, Wonshik kisses down Jaehwan’s neck again, one of his hands letting his arm go to palm him through his pants. “Good boy. It’s always good for you to let daddy know what you want.”

“I want— ah!” Jaehwan squirms as Wonshik finally unzips it, taking them off briskly and without any finesse along with his underwear. He didn’t need to think twice to spread his legs. “I— I want daddy to fuck me.”

“Mm, you want me to fuck you?” Wonshik doesn’t bother taking his own clothes off, only haphazardly pulling the tux off and unzipping his own slacks, just to give himself some sort of relief.

There’s something with the fact that Jaehwan’s naked save for the fact that he’s just crudely wearing his crumpled satin shirt that’s barely covering the smattering of red marks across his neck and chest while Wonshik is still fully clothed with his expensive clothes and accessories on.

“Come on,” tapping on his thigh, Wonshik didn’t need another second to wait for Jaehwan to spread himself open for him.

“Look at it,” he says as he rubs a thumb against Jaehwan’s puckered hole that keeps clenching over every single touch, “it’s winking at me. It wants my cock so bad.”

“Daddy, please,” comes another whine from Jaehwan again, who lets out a high pitched squeal for once when Wonshik tries to rub a finger in dry.

“Need to get my baby all nice and wet first,” he hears Wonshik mutter to himself, probably trying to reach in the hidden compartment of the coffee table for the lube. “Open up, Jaehwan-ah.”

Almost instantly does Wonshik insert a finger in, seething as he feels how tight Jaehwan has gotten in just a week.

“I didn’t fuck you for seven days and your hole is suddenly like a virgin’s again,” Wonshik comments, but Jaehwan’s too desperate grinding his ass back for him to add another one.

Wonshik always takes his time opening Jaehwan up. It’s almost like opening a present, all perfectly wrapped up for him and adorable and _just_ for him. He savours the feeling of Jaehwan’s walls slowly loosening around his finger, when it clenches right before thrusts another digit in, _how_ Jaehwan just crumbles further into his submission as Wonshik hangs hot and heavy above him.

His fingers stop when Jaehwan gets too greedy, hips unable to stop rocking to get his fingers deeper, and maybe Wonshik loves it when he gets a little bit like that.

“Come on, Jaehwan,” he whispers, and right at that moment Jaehwan fully opens his eyes. It’s woozy in lust, but Wonshik sees through the sweat and desperation; on how his face slowly contorts from discomfort to blissful pleasure when his cock finally breaches in.

Their pace always starts off slow, just to give Jaehwan enough time to adjust from the size. Especially when they’re doing it in this position, then Jaehwan wraps his legs around Wonshik’s back, his fingers clawing for purchase on his clothed back and a litany of pleas and moans tumble from his petal lips.

Sometimes they take their time, enjoying the sensation of being this close and being one — but tonight is not the time. Wonshik falls back onto Jaehwan’s neck again, licking over the bruises he left and kissing the spot that he knows that makes Jaehwan cry out.

“I wanna cum,” he hears Jaehwan start chanting like a mantra, shamelessly being vocal about his moans because he knows no one can hear them nor complain. “Please daddy, I wanna cum so bad.”

“You really haven’t been in your best behaviour today,” Wonshik punctuates his point with a very hard thrust, his hands trying to spread Jaehwan even more open and get deeper into that sweet little hole. “But I’ll let you cum, just because you asked so nicely and I promised you a reward.”

So he speeds up, the sound of his hips slapping against Jaehwan sharply continues as he keeps hammering down Jaehwan’s bundle of nerves and that has him breathing heavy.

“Gonna cum, daddy, _I’m gonna cum_ ,” Jaehwan grips tighter onto him, almost afraid he’ll tear his expensive clothes until he cums with a long, drag of moan, reverberating in the spacious living room of wonshik’s penthouse.

The other doesn’t relent though, and keeps fucking him through his orgasm, before Wonshik finally reaches his own and spilling inside Jaehwan’s limp body. There’s a lot of them spilling down the hole, and even more starts oozing out as he gently pulls out.

Beads of cum dripping down Jaehwan's used hole is more than tempting for Wonshik to just dive in there, but he knows that if they spend another minute in this couch, Jaehwan's just going to completely pass out.

Carefully, Wonshik sets Jaehwan’s almost bruising legs from his fingers down the couch as he immediately makes a move to get a glass of water.

Jaehwan is almost snoozing on the couch when he returns, jumping when Wonshik pats his cheek to wake him up.

“Drink up,” Wonshik hands Jaehwan the glass that he so thankfully takes, drinking it up eagerly as he didn't even realise himself that his throat has gone this raspy before letting his body fall forward just for the other to catch.

“Come on,” he distantly hears Wonshik say, “let’s get you in the bath.”

There are arms hoisting him up from the couch, and Jaehwan can tell the water is running but he's still too spaced out. He only makes a small noise when Wonshik settles them down the warm water, before phasing out again and letting his head rest against the crook of Wonshik's neck.

His brain might be too loopy right now, but he can definitely say, that he feels absolutely safe in Wonshik’s arms, as the next thing he wakes up to is feeling of complete bliss of lying in soft, fluffy layers of comforters in nothing but cotton pyjamas, and with a warm body next to him.

Smiling happily, Jaehwan snuggles closer onto Wonshik's clothed chest, warmth engulfing him so easily as Wonshik just pulls him even closer in this king sized bed.

This is definitely the type of luxury he can really get by.


	2. cream cheese truffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not signing up—” But then Jaehwan quiets down, ears heating up as he realises that he’s drawing attention to them in public. “I am not signing up on a fucking sugar daddy app!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

It began all because of Hakyeon’s sleazy grin, coupled with his strange hand gestures that inevitably caught Jaehwan’s attention one unsuspecting afternoon.

 

As the busy Starbucks cafe buzzes around them and Jaehwan’s trying to rest his eyes as much as he can, Hakyeon had to open his fucking mouth and bring up something along the lines of a helpful app when he’s in need of the green.

Currently, Jaehwan’s sitting in the harrowing line between barely making money to pay for his college fees and exhausting himself to death, so the idea of having the slightest help in getting the dough immediately perks his ears.

“This isn’t a shady scam, is it?” Jaehwan stops him short though, just to make sure that Hakyeon isn’t gonna double the damage instead.

“What—no!” Hakyeon shows a sour face, his features scrunching up briefly. He moves on quickly, anyway, and pulls out his phone to shove it to Jaehwan’s face. “Listen, I think this what you need.”

With as much grace as a blind duck, Jaehwan barely catches the older’s phone in his hands, only to be daunted at what’s on the screen.

“I am _not_ seeing this right now,” he exhales as his eyes twitch at the alarmingly high rendition of animated velvet red ribbons decorating the screen.

“I know, I can’t believe they chose such a hideous design too.”

“Not that!” Jaehwan looks up at him, bewildered and frankly, he has every right to be. “I’m not signing up—” But then he quiets down, ears heating up as he realises that he’s drawing attention to them in public. “ _I am not signing up on a fucking sugar daddy app_!”

“Why not?” It’s absolutely infuriating how Hakyeon actually looks baffled at his defiance.

“Because I’m not a _whore_ , Hakyeon. I’m not someone that can easily be bought with money.”

“It’s not prostitution!” Hakyeon counters, eyes flashing, while he pinches his cheek with almost enough strength for it to actually hurt. “It’s… Think of it like a business relationship,” he goes on, laying back on the comfy couch they’re at as his eyes drift away to the other side of the cafe, “you partner up with someone, they give you money it. Sometimes they just want company, someone they can have dinner with. Of course, bedroom activities are not uncommon requests either.”

“Look, dude,” Jaehwan stops him before he says anything else, “I’m not into older men, unlike you.”

“ _You fucking bitch_ ,” it’s not until Hakyeon’s hand had landed on his neck with a fast chop he realises how strongly Hakyeon feels about this. “I didn’t—I didn’t say it’s infested with old men, did I? I mean, yeah, sure there are a bunch of them, but not all of them are old. I’ve seen guys as young as nineteen. You just need to find them, get that green…”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Jaehwan deflates on his own seat, sighing deeply as Hakyeon tries to convince him further. “I don’t think it’s my thing; I’m getting by working as a delivery guy, anyway, I don’t really need this—”

“Barely getting by, you mean. I think you’ve spent more time delivering packages than sleeping this past month and you think _that’s_ your thing?”

“At least it’s not frowned upon than telling people I suck a seventy year old man’s wrinkly dick for a living!”

“Jaehwan, _Jaehwan_ —” Hakyeon has his palms covering his face, frustratingly cradling his cheeks as Jaehwan just keeps being stubborn over this. “I just want you to give it a try, please. I promise it’s not as bad as you think, and there’s not a fucking dying grape of an old man in every corner ready to shove their dick in your pants.”

“So you’re telling me,” the way Jaehwan airily says his words starts to give hope in Hakyeon that he might listen to his advice after all, “that you, Cha Hakyeon, a man with at least fifty-three high standard requirements, found a match in this- in this shit hole of an app?”

“God—Jaehwan, _yes_!” Finally, Hakyeon releases the sigh he’s been holding in this whole time, trying to centralise his frustration just so he wouldn’t start yelling in a goddamn Starbucks branch. “Why, why, _why on earth_ would I even suggest this if it didn’t work for me? You think I just saw an ad of this app while browsing pornhub and thought, ‘ _oh this app would really help Jaehwannie!_ ’?”

Eyes closed, Jaehwan breathes out of his nose, and before he says his next word, he makes sure to take a sip of the overpriced cup of coffee he can barely afford just to make sure he’s sober enough to say this.

 

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan has no idea what the hell is going on besides the fact that he’s on his way to meet someone for dinner (and hopefully someone who didn’t catfish him by hiding the truth that he really is an old man).

Of course, Hakyeon had eagerly assisted him in setting up his account, while that was quite endearing of him, Jaehwan had no idea how fast things have really accelerated until he’s sitting in his uber’s car and wearing the best clothes he fished from his closet.

And right now, the words ‘it’s going to be fine’ keep reverbing inside his head, and that should be reassuring enough yet, it’s not exactly working since it’s none other than Hakyeon’s voice. He kept repeating it to Jaehwan as they were sitting at his couch while setting up Jaehwan’s account, so maybe there’s a slight trauma added in there.

In just under thirty minutes, the car will stop in front of one most luxurious hotels in South Korea, a reserved dinner meeting with a guy he matched with. Well, more like someone Hakyeon chose for him. He just showed the stranger’s profile to his face, saying “here, Jaehwannie, I think this guy’s a good match for you.”

To be honest, Jaehwan doesn’t really know how to identify if someone will match with him basing only on pictures, and so far, all he saw in the man’s profile gallery were just posed photos that seemed like something news outlets will use just because of how formal they were.

The CEO of a company that manufactures musical instruments, older than Jaehwan by just four years, same height, if not a little bit taller, and honestly, even Jaehwan’s declining memory remembered the information his match wrote in his profile by just how limited it is.

It’s not enough for him to imagine how he’s gonna be, and with his photos left, it’s not exactly giving him a welcoming image.

Looks like he’s going to find it out any minute now, anyway, as the car finally comes to a stop and Jaehwan has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second by just how blindingly bright the building is.

He briefly thanks the uber driver, glad that he didn’t stumble off the ground when he climbs down the car.

A part of him is itching to take his phone out of his pocket and shoot Hakyeon a text riddled with anxiety, but it’s all too late as his legs that are already starting to feel like jello have started walking to the entrance.

Even the reception is fancy, the podium where a woman stands is lined with golden lights, creeping down the ground and into the red carpet. He really can’t see the rest of the restaurant as there’s a large solid divider, but even from here he can already smell the luxurious dishes they’re serving.

“Name, please,” the receptionist prompts him once he’s finally mustered enough courage to.

“Lee Jaehwan.”

“Follow me,” beckoning, she leads Jaehwan inside and the first thing he immediately sees are people who seem to have been cropped out of a high-end magazine.

There’s a giant chandelier decorating the middle of the restaurant, but the grandness doesn’t stop there as countless dangling golden lights are twined from its arms to twinkle on the ceiling along with faux flora.

Everything is so sophisticated, even the air inside feels different—that or Jaehwan’s just having a hard time breathing from trying to take in the unabashed luxury of the place.

It doesn’t help that the customers dining are dressed in either fine tux or gem studded dresses, their diamond necklaces and golden watches glinting and blinding Jaehwan as they make their way towards his seat.

And when they make it, in a more secluded area where behind the table is a wall and the table next to them is unoccupied, and Jaehwan finally meets his date's eyes for the first time tonight.

“Have a wonderful dinner!” The receptionist bows to them, before her heels clack away and Jaehwan’s left with a pair of eyes scrutinising his every movement.

“Hello,” he hears him greet in a soft voice, almost sounding like he’s aware that Jaehwan’s eighty-four percent close to pissing his pants, “take a seat.”

It's strange he's only learning it now, but Jaehwan learns that his full name is Jung Taekwoon (he really couldn’t have figured it out from his obscure username of ‘JTW90’) and that he’s the owner of Jung Music, a rather popular brand of music instruments if Jaehwan recalls correctly. He says he really doesn’t engage in a lot of social activities, and prefers more private meetings like this.

 

Okay _now_ Jaehwan's starting to feel the pressure. 

 

The entire time, whenever Jaehwan's not looking at him and his eyes trail to wherever else, Taekwoon's voice almost lulls him to sleep by just soft-spoken he is. His way of gently enunciating his vowels and the shy redness on his cheeks just endears Jaehwan even more. 

Their expensive dinner of Moroccan lamb is tasteful, but Jaehwan finds it even tastier when he hears Taekwoon actually chuckling at his lame attempts to be funny. 

Of course, it's not just Taekwoon who talks about himself, and Jaehwan doesn't hold back telling me about his situation, and why he's suddenly… Well—why he's suddenly trying out something like this. 

“It's not like this is a bad thing,” Taekwoon tells him as he takes another piece of lamb to his mouth, “just something new. Perhaps unconventional, to others.”

Jaehwan really can't argue with that; especially after the (painfully embarrassing) row he had with Hakyeon in a fucking Starbucks of all places, he just nods along and bites his own piece. 

Still, even though Jaehwan finds the older man charming, there's something just lacking in him that he can't point out and really, he should be more than grateful because it's a good thing his first match was someone as gentle as him. 

He could've gotten a nasty, smelly old man whose skin is pruning like a raisin but thankfully Taekwoon's close to looking like a marble statue. It doesn't stop him from telling the truth, though. 

“Listen, _uhm_ …” Jaehwan beings once they finish their food, his hands shaking as they wipe off the oil on his lips with the towel the restaurant provided, “I had a really grand time with you; the food was _amazing_ , and your company was really great. I like how gentle you are with me because you know it's my first time but… I feel like… I feel like we won't be a good match.”

“I know I'm not really in the position to be picky, beggars can't be choosers after all,” he goes on, looking directly at Taekwoon's forehead just so it'll look like he's staring back at his eyes, “it's just that I think I might be too loud for you, and that we have a lot of differences in tastes… Like… Something’s just not clicking, I guess.”

Taekwoon's expression is unchanging even when he finishes, only setting his own towel down and tapping Jaehwan's hand on the table with his own. 

“Hey, nobody said you have to say yes,” he reassures him, just as softly as he said his words earlier, “I'm glad you told me, as your feelings and consent matter the most when it comes to relationships that can become intimate like this. I'm sorry I couldn't fit whatever you didn't see needed, but it's great you enjoyed having dinner with me. “

“I feel like shit, though,” Jaehwan admits, huffing out a small laugh as he avoids Taekwoon's gaze, “you're a really nice guy, Jung-ssi.” He bites his cheek before the next sentence spills out, almost saying something like, _I feel like I don't deserve something as nice._

“It's alright, Jaehwan.” Taekwoon is so kind; Jaehwan really feels like shit. “The reason for this date is to find out whether we'd fit each other anyway, right? You have nothing to feel bad about.” 

“But— the food was so nice and you're such a sweet guy—”

“And you— we had a great time,” without even breaking eye contact with him, Taekwoon signals for the bill, effortlessly taking out his credit card as if it's weightless. “Isn't that good enough? Or do you regret having dinner with me?”

“It's not that!” Jaehwan pouts, lips jutting out dramatically as he guiltily looks down. “Are you really sure it's okay?”

God. This is so embarrassing. 

“Of course.”

 

And later, when Jaehwan’s standing outside of the hotel, waiting for his ride, Taekwoon comes up to him one last time. He feels him slip a piece of paper between his fingers, but Taekwoon is unreadable as he pats Jaehwan's cheek with his other hand. 

Wordlessly, he pulls back, only nodding once to Jaehwan before he climbs in the Italian car that has been waiting at the hotel entrance for a while now. 

 

It's only when Jaehwan’s in the cosy lighting of his flat, clothes changed and freshly showered, he realises the paper Taekwoon slipped in his hand was a cheque of ₩100, 000 and perhaps, well, the only thing that matters is that it took Hakyeon a good nineteen minutes to calm him down when Jaehwan's shaking fingers reached to dial his number on his phone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you really sure you don't want to meet up with him again?” 

“I swear to fucking God if you ask me again—”

Hakyeon slams his hand down the table, his pupils vibrating as Jaehwan barely flinches.

“It's just—he gave you what, a hundred thousand won? Why aren't you keeping him?” He doesn't wait for the younger to answer however, slumping back on his chair while he folds his arms, “and you can't say—you _cannot_ say you're not in it for his money because you are doing this for money. Feelings come last, Jaehwan.”

“God, hyung,” Jaehwan all but groans, just scratching his head none too gently, “I'm picky, okay? If I didn't like him then I didn't. If you think he's so worth it, you can suck his dick yourself.”

The older just makes a sour face at him, lips curling in distaste. 

“Well? What’s your plan now? You’re gonna try again right?”

Jaehwan takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the hopefully clean campus air, before he throws a ball of a crumpled math scratch paper at Hakyeon’s face.

 

Deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sighs once more when he’s alone in his bedroom and very much lacking the presence of Cha Hakyeon, the energy to open the app again coming back after a few days. 

The same, obnoxious design greets him and his eye twitches, but nothing's new to him as he tries to find more matches.

There's no hurry in his actions, as he's still fairly confident that the fat load of cash Taekwoon gave him from the other day should last him half a month, so he takes his time scrutinising every profile the app suggests to him. 

Surprisingly enough, Hakyeon really wasn't lying to him when he said that there aren't really a lot of old men (but Jaehwan's still cautious that those raisins might actually be catfishing him); well, a lot of them are still pretty ugly. 

A guy named Lee Hongbin catches his eye for a second, just by how visually striking his profile was, yet Jaehwan's immediately daunted by how formal and serious his bio is.

Pausing, he stares at the guy's sharp jaw, thinking. This is a job so… Makes sense for others to take it very formally. The last mindset he needs is to think that it's like tinder, anyway. 

After ten minutes of swiping, he finally stumbles upon a profile with a guy who has a pic of himself standing in front of a prussian blue wall, holding tight to his suit and his Rolex watch glinting very obviously in the angle it was taken. 

With the barest amount of optimism, Jaehwan sends him a simple message just saying “hi” yet he didn't even last long as the next thing he knows is that he can't send messages to him anymore. 

Hm. Hakyeon had blocked him in five seconds before after threatening him endlessly with ridiculous jokes yet this is the first time Jaehwan has been blocked without making reference to the act of eating someone alive. The actual fuck. 

He furrows his eyebrows, very much confused more than offended as he really hadn't done or said anything wrong to warrant a block. Of course, until, he reads the guy's bio that very much explicitly stated he's only looking for female partners. 

 

Well then! 

 

Jaehwan's just had about enough over how ridiculous this stupid app is; the colour scheme choices are awful, their obnoxious velvety 3D curtains lag the app too much—there's _nobody_ worth his time.

The way Hakyeon fought up for this app was inspiring enough for him to download it, but at this rate, he might as well just be working another shift and getting more work done. 

With one last completely guilt-free glance at its ugly icon, he long presses it. The icons do their dance, of course, but Jaehwan is just going to say goodbye to one of them and he's about to do the deed. Almost. 

If only a stupid goddamn notification didn't block his fat fucking thumb and redirected him back in the sugar daddy app. 

Okay—someone really decides to message him right before he sends this app into the dark abyss. No thanks. 

“I do not have the time for this anymore,” Jaehwan grumbles to himself, pressing the home button again. He doesn't bother even looking at the message, as it's all going to be gone the next minute anyway. 

That is, of course, if someone would just stop messaging him and blocking the icon with notifications— _oh god_ can someone just please set Jaehwan free from this. 

His thumb inevitably brings him back to the app again, and for once he gets a good look at the guy messaging him. He reads the username, and quietly, he closes his eyes. 

What fucking kind of ugly ass username is this.

 

 **aceravi  
**           Hello.  
          _3:03PM_

 **aceravi  
**           I apologise that this   
          is so out of the blue,    
          _3:03PM_

 **aceravi  
**           but would you like to    
          have dinner with me?    
          _3:03PM_

 **aceravi  
**           I think you're quite interesting   
          and you look adorable in your icon   
          xx   
          _3:04PM_

 

Uhm, right. That’s kinda cute, actually.

Jaehwan doesn’t miss the fact that his icon is a picture of a small french bulldog, its tiny head peering up to the camera curiously.

And well—the rest, Jaehwan blames his fat thumbs (again) for betraying him that afternoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The regret doesn’t seem to last long however, as he walks up to another fancy restaurant. This time it’s not some overly luxurious and daunting hotel, but his heart isn’t calmer.

During their entire small chat, he was definitely friendlier and seemed more approachable than the last. Jaehwan learnt a lot about him just from texting, so their date shouldn’t be as awkward and maybe, he’ll actually get something out of this.

Seems like there’s already a difference, however, as a man is standing in front of the entrance, casually looking at his phone and his other hand just shoved into his pocket. 

 

Oh god. That's him, isn't it. Oh fuck. He's kinda hot. 

 

“Uh—hi?” Jaehwan doesn't know what to do with his hands all of a sudden, his arms locking up and just awkwardly hang by his sides. “Kim Wonshik, right?” 

It takes a moment for the stranger to have a reaction, and Jaehwan almost goes to dig himself a hole in case he mistook him but thankfully he does smile. Only now Jaehwan does get to look at him properly, and oh—does his heart skips a beat. 

His features are definitely rough and boyish, with his black hair swept back save for a few rebellious strands falling down his forehead. Even then, Wonshik's skin seems soft and smooth, almost making look him like a rough-cut diamond. The way his eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles is endearing, too, and is definitely something Jaehwan will try to see again and again tonight. 

“Lee Jaehwan?” 

“Yes! Yes, hi,” Jaehwan, just as awkwardly, sticks his hand out for a handshake that Wonshik completely misses and pats his shoulder instead. Okay. 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you,” Wonshik tells him with another smile, almost distracting Jaehwan from how Wonshik's hand slides to his upper back. “You look even more adorable in person.”

“Oh—please, I'm really not…”

Damn right he is. 

“Come, let's talk more inside.”

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan thinks he might be smitten. 

For the past hour, all he's done is laugh and blush, and he's so, so charmed. 

Wonshik is too gentle, like he wouldn't hurt a fly yet he still looks like he can cut someone—and that's actually kinda hot. He sounds like he's aloof half of the time, the low baritone of his voice ringing like a sweet bell to Jaehwan's ears whenever he makes him laugh, and _oh dear god_ is his smile putting Jaehwan into clutches. 

He learns that, just as Wonshik said while texting, only at twenty four years of age, he's the heir to a well-known car company in Korea, and he says so while laughing that he might as well be the actual CEO as his father has long flown to the United States to expand their business, leaving every Korean matter to his hands. 

Just that fact alone makes Jaehwan's eyes see stars when he closes them, trying to imagine just how much money he makes every month—six figures? Seven? Fuck. 

Despite his work, however, Wonshik eases him into the fact that he doesn't let his responsibilities hold him back from his interests and that he's just as youthful (and miserable) as anybody else at their age. 

 

(“Anime?” Jaehwan couldn't believe his ears. 

“ _Anime_.” Wonshik nods, saying the word too seriously as he chews on a piece of steak.

Perhaps, Jaehwan realises as he breathes carefully while trying to process it, that he had really hit the jackpot tonight.) 

 

The man doesn't forget to mention that the dog in his profile photo is his pet too, perking Jaehwan's ears up as he remembers how cute it was. And when he learns that the dog's name is, apparently, Eondong (Wonshik affectionately calls him Eongdongie) Jaehwan squeezes his own thigh tightly, unable to suppress his cute aggression. 

It's—it’s probably too soon to say he's in love, but Jaehwan will still say that he, embarrassingly enough, had fallen in love at first sight. 

(Jesus, Hakyeon would squeal into oblivion if he actually heard him say this.)

“So why were you waiting for me at the entrance?” He asks Wonshik with newfound ease, not as shy as he thought he will be. 

“Oh right! I was worried you might get lost or daunted to come in if I just waited at our table, so I thought I'll just wait for you outside,” Wonshik answers him with a relaxed smile, drinking his champagne as he says so, “hope it didn't come off too strong, did it?” 

“No, not at all,” shaking his head, Jaehwan feels his cheeks reddening even worse, “I really appreciate it, actually. New place… Not exactly the type of restaurant I usually go to.”

Wonshik chuckles at that, smiling into his glass before leaning his chin on a palm. They've finished their main course, only now waiting for dessert, and at this point Jaehwan's ready to raid the kitchen for ice cream if he doesn't get his cool off from Wonshik's heated stare any faster. 

“It is quite a nice place,” Wonshik finally tells him after a few seconds, “shouldn't take you too long to get used to places like this, yeah?” 

Of course, Jaehwan says yes. It's not like he has any input or critique on how nice a luxurious dinner should be after calling a chicken mcnugget takeout a meal for a king. 

The second part catches him off-guard however, a bubble in his throat suddenly forming as his ears heat up just by the thought of it. Getting used to places like this, huh… Perhaps if he's going to be dining with Wonshik again, then by all means.

“Kim-ssi…” 

“Please, you're older; just call me by my first name.” 

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan tries this time, and he doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence comes from as he actually reaches out to hold Wonshiks free hand that's just laying on the table. “I really like you, Wonshik. I want to see you, again, and maybe always.”

“I'm glad you do,” Wonshik seconds right after, perhaps just as infatuated as him, “since I don't think I'm planning on letting you just run away after this.” He says so while chuckling, easily entangling his fingers with Jaehwan who's starting to blush again, the realisation finally dawning on him that this is really happening.

His other hand goes to play with Jaehwan's ear, tickling him, but Jaehwan's definitely sure that he's not feeling tingly because of that when Wonshik breathily giggles at his reaction. 

“You're so adorable,” the younger says, again, yet his eyes are unfocused and hazy, not meeting Jaehwan's stare as he trains his eyes on his petal lips instead. Smoothly, Wonshik drops his hand to Jaehwan's chin, only to run his thumb over his bottom lip and gasping in the slightest as Jaehwan parts them open. 

Just like that, dessert arrives right on time that has Wonshik pulling away, returning to his warm demeanor as if he wasn't just eye fucking Jaehwan's mouth seconds ago. 

And Jaehwan, flustered and ready to drown himself in a holy cold shower, stops mid-bite from his crepe when Wonshik's voice rumbles again.

“Let's talk more after this… Later.”

 

Here we fucking go. 

 

 

 

 

 _Oh fuck_ , Jaehwan comments to himself as he's climbing the very much expensive looking car; _oh holy fuck_ , he adds when he sees a driver just sitting by the front and waiting for them to get settled; and _sweet holy fucking jesus_ , he finishes with, when Wonshik goes to sit right next to him in this spacious limousine.

 

“A drink?” Wonshik asks him when the vehicle started moving, reaching out to the small bar that concerns Jaehwan more than invites him.

How do these glass bottles not topple over on every manhole? 

With a polite shake of his head, Jaehwan refuses the offer, yet it doesn't stop Wonshik from pulling out a can of diet coke from the mini-fridge for himself. 

“There's still a lot of business we need to discuss,” Wonshik tells him after a satisfying gulp, “like contract signing, rules, limits…”

He must've seen the daunted expression on Jaehwan's face, as he laughs mirthfully before placing a hand on top of his head. 

“Don't worry, it's not as scary as it sounds,” he murmurs gently, just as languidly carding his fingers through Jaehwan's hair, “your consent matters the most for this, so just tell me any time you want to back off and I'll stop the car.” 

And the older should really be focusing on what he's saying, if only he isn't so distracted trying not to lean into his touch further. He might as well grip the car seats if he's planning to stop himself from straddling Wonshik at this point in the night. 

“Does this mean…” Jaehwan starts, voice small out of nowhere, and he's shyly reaching up to meet Wonshik's hand on his head. “Does this mean you'll get to fuck me?”

Wonshik looks at him surprised if not stunned, before finally taking Jaehwan's creeping hand in his firmly and pulling him close, until Jaehwan can feel his breath tickling the tips of his ears. 

_“Would you want that? For me to fuck you?”_

At the very least, it's safe to say that Jaehwan is feeling like a brave little thot right now and he's sure he's said worse things in and out of bed. 

So, without his hands failing him for once, he turns in his seat to boldly straddle Wonshik and for moment, he has a very nice view of how his eyes briefly widen in astonishment, before relaxing again to just smile at the sudden turn of events. 

“Aren't you quite excited,” he comments, but he's not exactly innocent either as his hands are straying further south, until his palms are fully holding Jaehwan's ass through his pants. 

Jaehwan's own hands do not know where to go, so he settles in placing them against Wonshik's shoulders, uncaring from all this eyefucking they're doing. 

 

“Kiss me.” And Wonshik does. 

 

It's slow—gentle, as they had been since the beginning of the night. The first touch of their lips is more like a test, with the next press of their mouths being a lot better, with more confidence and less shyness into it. 

This isn't the first time Jaehwan's kissed someone in public, moreso in a moving car, but he can't help but worry for the driver at the front in case he hears everything they're doing. 

The younger isn't having any of that, apparently, as he takes in the opportunity to lick into Jaehwan's mouth when he gasps from the sudden hand slithering down his inner thighs. 

“It's okay to be loud, baby,” he reassures him with a small chuckle, yet Jaehwan just inwardly keens at the nickname, “he can't hear us, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care either.” 

Jaehwan bites his lip at that, analysing quietly, before finally throwing everything out the window and diving in to kiss Wonshik again. He moans into the kiss when their tongues touch once more, the sounds they're making swimming to Jaehwan's ears and making everything spin. 

There's just something by how Wonshik kisses him dizzy, by how he holds Jaehwan as he subtly grinds down his lap, how the complete shame in kissing with a third party present burns Jaehwan's cheeks with embarrassment yet it all ties down to the fact that he can easily forget everything else when Wonshik's tongue is practically shoved down his throat. 

 

Fuck—this car feels like it's not stopping soon. 

 

 

 

 

After one extremely frisky car ride, Jaehwan has to climb out the car with an embarrassing tent in pants that Wonshik just breathily laughs at before squeezing the bulge Jaehwan's sporting. 

“Come on,” the younger urges him as he tugs on his free hand, the other hand trying its best to pull down the front of his sweater as low as he could to hide the embarrassment in his crotch. 

The building they stopped at seems to be a five-star hotel, yet Wonshik has non-committedly mentioned that he's long bought the penthouse from the owner as the other flats in Seoul do not compare to this. That and he can ask for hotel service anytime, apparently. 

Intrigued, Jaehwan's about to open his mouth to ask more questions about the place but all is lost when the elevator doors close and Wonshik's lips are back on his. 

Well. 

They can always talk about that next time. 

 

For now, Jaehwan lets Wonshik hold his wrists against the wall, mouths occupied and eyes closed with nothing but the sound of their moans and chipper elevator music in the background. 

 

Jaehwan feels his heart drop at every level, and the penthouse is still a long way up. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lee Jaehwan, twenty five years old, musical theatre major and art enthusiast, loves calling his friends with adorable nicknames and clowning himself, finds himself in front of a king sized bed and on his knees in the middle of the night. 

 

“We should talk about the contract,” Wonshik says too calmly while running his fingers through Jaehwan's hair as if he's not on his knees right now, “like how our relationship will work—the dynamics and flexibility of this relationship, and of course, the money I'll give you monthly, not including gifts and—”

“Can you shut up with the spiel and let me fucking suck your dick?” Jaehwan doesn't know where that came from, but he salvages what's left of his behaviour with a very convincing pout. If he's gonna be rude then he might as well be a brat. 

Wonshik just raises his eyebrows, however, only half-amused as he taps Jaehwan's soft cheek with his two fingers. 

“And your discipline,” he continues as if Jaehwan hadn't said anything, “we'll need to establish a set of rules, and perhaps punishment and rewards regarding your behaviour."

“Wonshik—”

 _“Stop interrupting me_.” The sudden grip on his chin stuns Jaehwan for a moment, but it's not like it's painful or terrifying, only just causing for more blood to rush to his dick at this point.

“I want you.” He answers with full honestly, speaking through his squeezed cheeks and using it to his advantage to show off how plump his lips can get.

“Mm, can't wait to get your mouth on my cock?” Wonshik returns his hand to carding through Jaehwan's sweaty locks, the air-conditioning in the room doing no help in this situation. His left hand trails to the front of his slacks just to stroke his half-hard dick through the fabric, only making Jaehwan's mouth water even more. 

“Come on,” Jaehwan whines again, hands itching to reach out and grab the dick by himself but they stay diligently by his back for once. 

“You need to learn manners,” the other all but replies, still touching himself through his pants. One particular stroke rips a low moan from his throat, his slacks just tightening at every second he imagines how it'll feel to have the wet heat of Jaehwan's mouth all over him. “Let's start with ‘please’. You say ‘please’ if you want something. Simple enough, right baby?” 

“Please,” it's almost embarrassing by how fast Jaehwan replies right after if they both weren't just so fucking horny to get into the action already. 

Jaehwan watches Wonshik finally, _finally_ unzip his slacks, the sound of the zipper too loud in this deafeningly quiet room. His cock is fully hard under his boxers, a small wet patch forming after by only touching himself earlier.

“If you do well,” Wonshik goes on, but he doesn't stop himself from finally freeing his dick from the tight confinement of his boxers, “if you do well then you will very much receive a prize. It can be anything you want, clothes, gadgets—or in situations like this, my cock.”

He starts slowly pumping his erect dick with his hand, grunting along every thrust and all Jaehwan can do is watch with his lips parted and wishing it's his mouth on it instead. 

“So you'll be good for me, won't you?” Wonshik has the fucking audacity to moan loudly, his thumb digging into the slit for a moment before fucking his hand in earnest. “I— _fuck_ , you'll be a good boy for me, mm?”

The older takes this as a sign to maybe turn the tide, nodding frantically before a litany of pleas fall from his mouth, eyes looking up pleadingly. 

“Since this is our first time, I'll let you have what you want,” god, this delay is going to drive Jaehwan _insane_. “But next time, interrupt me again and a punishment is due. Understood?” 

Finally, Wonshik buys Jaehwan's desperate nods and pleas, hand letting go of his dick only to hold his face in his hands. He tilts it from side to side, as if he's examining something. Until he opens his goddamn mouth. 

“Your lips are quite plump, aren't they, baby? You definitely look like you're really meant for sucking cocks. Come on. Show me how what you can do.” 

With unhidden eagerness, Jaehwan goes for Wonshik's dick with confidence only to completely go lax when his mouth finally lands a kiss on the head, testing the waters first. The reaction Wonshik gives him is minimal, but he doesn't need a reaction to know just how hard and desperate he also is to shove his cock in his mouth. 

Slowly, Jaehwan eases into taking the top of his cock, tasting the saltiness and the fabric of the boxers, the smell of his arousal already hitting his nose as he barely made his way down. 

Wonshik's size is quite remarkable, thick and heavy between his lips, the length longer than average that Jaehwan can't help but wonder how it'll actually feel when it's stuffed deep inside his ass. 

His nose finally hits the skin on Wonshik's crotch, his dick fully inside his mouth that has Jaehwan slightly gagging if he just didn't enjoy sucking cock in some occasions. It was definitely larger than the ones he's had in his mouth before, but Jaehwan knows the size isn't going to hinder his skill in doing head. 

Humming, he starts a languid pace of sucking it from top to bottom, making sure to tongue at the slit every now and then that has Wonshik helplessly moan. He feels his hand travelling down his nape, stroking it gently every time he feels his cock hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat. 

“Enjoying yourself, aren't you?” Wonshik all but teases, but the spite is gone as Jaehwan tears another moan from him when he sucks at his head. “Baby, your fucking mouth is making wonders.”

“Are you close?” Jaehwan asks him as he takes a short breather, snuggling Wonshik's hot cock against his cheek before giving it small kisses. 

“I'll warn you,” Wonshik attempts to say yet it's gone from his throat as Jaehwan dives in again to take his cock fully. Jaehwan tries to smile through it, enjoying the noises Wonshik's making. 

“Ah—fuck, that's right, baby,” he pets Jaehwan hair again, his grip tightening every now and then every time Jaehwan does particularly well with his tongue. “Just like that—shit, I'm gonna cum—”

It doesn't deter Jaehwan, only encouraging him further to sucking Wonshik's dick deeper, the saltiness increasing by the second as he decides to finish Wonshik off by simply suckling his head, licking like a kitten to his slit until he feels a sudden burst of warmth hitting his tongue and mouth, the taste just as foreign as he remembers yet still welcomed. 

“Keep it,” Wonshik stops him before he could swallow, holding his head into his hand again. “Show me.” Proudly enough, Jaehwan opens his mouth to show off his cum decorating his tongue. 

“Mm, isn't that a pretty sight,” he remarks with a silent chuckle, pressing his thumb on Jaehwan's bottom lip just to give him something to suck onto again. “Swallow it.” As if Jaehwan was planning to do anything else. “It's my reward for you, my cum. It means you've done well in pleasuring me.”

“I did good?” Jaehwan asks him after he gulps his cum down, he's just fishing for praise honestly. 

“You did very good.” Wonshik bites into it anyway, just for him, his lips curling into another smile as he traces the edges of Jaehwan's swollen mouth. “Up.” 

Wordlessly, Jaehwan stands up in full obedience, waiting for Wonshik's next command as his eyes rake all over his clothed body. 

“Strip.”

A pebbles catches in Jaehwan's throat. 

“All—all of it?”

“All off your clothes, baby,” Wonshik replies with another small laugh. “Then be a doll and lie down the bed for me, will you?”

Taking his clothes off had always been one of the best part of Jaehwan's day as there's nothing as freeing as removing your sweaty and heavy clothes after a long day.

It's not exactly the same right now; he feels Wonshik's stare burning through his skin, watching his every pull at his clothes, until all that's left are his boxers that Jaehwan has to peel off with embarrassment burning high and red on his cheeks. 

Carefully, he lies down the bed, Wonshik still standing at the foot and watching his every move closely. Once he's fully comfortable in the soft sheets does Wonshik climb in, too, towering over him and kissing him deep. 

Jaehwan's hands uselessly stay on his front, unsure whether he has the permission to touch him suddenly. So he tests it out, gently grabbing the front of Wonshik's shirt with his hands. The gesture must've been noticed, as Wonshik grins into the kiss before taking Jaehwan's hands from his chest to wrap around his neck. 

“I want you to touch yourself,” Wonshik pants to his lips, pressing their mouths together again for a moment before pulling away. He reaches to his bedside table to drag the drawer out and fish a bottle of lube. “Show me.” He continues as he shoves the bottle to Jaehwan's right hand. “Show me how you finger yourself.” 

Hurriedly, Jaehwan slathers lube all over his trembling fingers, unable to hide the shyness under Wonshik's gaze. He's going to need to get over this shyness quick. His other hand stays right where it is around Wonshik's neck, his grip tightening when he inserts the first finger. 

“Ah—” He gasps, closing his eyes as he tries to relax. His brown hair is messy and damp across his forehead, breaths getting heavier each time he fucks himself on his finger more. 

He doesn't wait to get fully adjusted, and adds another finger, moaning pitifully when it burns, yet feeling the delicious slide of fingers too pleasurable to really hurt. 

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan opens his eyes again, remembering he had an audience. The other is still hanging heavy above him, watching carefully every thrust of his finger, how he clenches every time he gets too close to his prostate, the way his toes curl against the pristine sheets—it's above porn. 

“What do you want?” Wonshik doesn't fail to reply, albeit a little choked up by just how Jaehwan's already starting to lose his voice. 

“Kiss me, please, again. I want—I want to feel you, I need you—” He hushes him, stopping the overflowing moans spilling from Jaehwan's mouth. Even then, however, he doesn't touch his cock nor finger him himself, only kissing and running his fingers absentmindedly around Jaehwan's nipples. 

“Ah— _fuck_ ,” the older suddenly keens, gasping loudly before inserting the third finger inside.

“Found it?”

Christ. If only he hadn't just cum earlier he'd be hard as hell again. Kim Wonshik has truly ruined porn for his life. 

His eyes trail to watch the desperate thrusts of Jaehwan's fingers, while his cock leaks and drools on his stomach, red and swollen as his face. There are tears pooling at the corners of Jaehwan's eyes that Wonshik couldn't help but wipe away, before kissing him deeply again, his moans barely being sealed by the kiss.

“I wanna cum, _I wanna cum so bad_ —”

“Mm, you wanna cum? You wanna cum for me?” Wonshik is still not helping, only an amused smile plastered on his face as Jaehwan writhes and struggles in front of him. “Is this how you like it? Just me watching you?” 

The other makes a loud noise of protest, the sound high and needy from his throat. 

“Or do you want me to actually fuck you with my fingers? Take you apart carefully, feel how wet and tight you could be for me… Would you like that?” Jaehwan's breaths get faster, his small whines hiking a pitch higher as he desperately nods to what Wonshik's saying. “How about my cock? Have you fantasised how it'll feel like if I stuff it deep inside you? You're such a good boy for me, aren't you baby? You'd spread your legs just for me, won't you?”

“ _A—ah_! Close, close, close— _I'm gonna cum_ , fuck—”

“That's right, you're my good boy. You'll only spread your legs for me from now on, and you'll take everything I give you like an obedient little pet. Even when I cum down your throat, in your tight ass—”

Jaehwan suddenly cums, untouched and fingers shoved deep into his hole as his whole body shakes and tremble with the orgasm tearing through him. 

 

“Good boy,” Wonshik praises once more, leaving a kiss against his collarbone before sucking it to a vibrant purple. He stays there, for a moment, only the sound of Jaehwan's thin panting can be heard. 

“You did so well, baby,” he says once more as he looks up, peeking to see how Jaehwan is recovering from their activities. “Jaehwan?” 

The older is not responding however, until Wonshik pulls away to see that his eyes had fallen shut, already starting to snooze before they even get to clean up. Oh no… 

Seeing this makes Wonshik want to stand up and run a bath, just so they'll sleep clean yet he doesn't want to disturb Jaehwan in his sleep either.

He decides against it in the end, just gathering tissues from his bedside table to hastily clean him and Jaehwan off the mess they've made for now before standing up to grab a wet towel. Gently, he runs the towel to where the affected areas are, dipping dangerously between his thighs. 

Once Jaehwan's fully clean he goes to change his clothes, finally taking his tailored tuxedo off to just pull on a pair of sweats. For a moment he debates with himself on what he should lend Jaehwan, from a pair of pajama pants or to just an oversized shirt yet all is lost when he remembers that the man is still sleeping snugly in the sheets.

Maybe he'll just need to lend him a pair of boxers tomorrow. 

But now, Wonshik pulls the comforters towards then, pulling Jaehwan close to his chest as he flicks the lamp off. 

 

There's still a lot more to talk about—the actual contract signing, rule negotiations… One last time, he looks down at Jaehwan who's comfortably sleeping on his chest, peaceful and adorable even in the darkness of the room. 

 

They have all day to talk about it tomorrow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took SOOO LONG mostly due to my laptop giving up on me so suddenly so i had to do most of the writing (and from now on for a while at least) on my phone.
> 
> I thought a flashback would be nice as a second chapter, and the next chapter too will be continuation, as I haven't really established the entire dynamic of wonshik and jaehwans relationship. the daddy kink was still nowhere to be found in here too so I guess that puts to thought what might happen next chapter (thinking emoji) 
> 
> anyway sorry i said so much LMAO I hope you enjoyed! please leave me a kudo and/or a comment, it really makes my day. thank you ♡


	3. strawberry dipped in ganache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Jaehwan realises when he wakes up is that his flat feels a little too cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so much more longer than I wanted it to:( I'm so sorry I promise I'll try harder next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy for now! ♡

The first thing Jaehwan realises when he wakes up is that his flat feels a little too cold. He stretches his legs, the blanket feeling a lot heavier than usual but he doesn't think twice about it, as he probably just slept with his clothes on top of him once again, basing on how he's sleeping in the nude. 

And the unusual wideness of his shitty single bed almost makes him sit up from the bed, but all suspicion is lost when he snuggles further on his comfier than usual pillow that it doesn't take long for his gentle snores to come back. 

He wakes up half an hour later again, this time Jaehwan actually bothers to sit up and blink blearily at his surroundings. Besides being absolutely aghast that he slept naked in a room that's not his, it doesn't take long for his cheeks to not shy away from turning red as last night's events slowly replay in his head. 

Oh god. He's gone and done it. 

His head whips left and right trying to search for Wonshik, frantically hoping he's just sitting in a corner but all he could see are expensive furniture that's basically telling him to stay at least five feet away from.

Thankfully enough he spots spare clothes lying on the foot of the bed (gigantic as it is, he almost didn't see it), with a yellow note attached to it that Jaehwan has to hold his breath before picking the piece of paper up.

Would it tell him a comment on how he behaved last night? Or did Wonshik change his mind after all? Or perhaps it's going to tell him to remain naked for the rest of the day and wait for Wonshik's return in front of the door? Jaehwan would immediately bail if it were the last one.

Hands shaking, he picks up the note, and reads the message carefully. 

 

_Had to go to an unexpected meeting, will return before lunch. Make yourself at home and don't be afraid to use anything. I've provided you some clothes but feel free to look into my closet if it doesn't suit your taste._

_P.S. if you're hungry just grab anything you want from the kitchen. You don't have to wait for me if you want to have lunch already._

_— KW_

 

Jaehwan is pleasantly surprised (and grateful) that the content of the note is normal and nothing ridiculous, and spends a second cooing about how considerate Wonshik is of him even though he's currently away. 

Though it seems bigger than his usual size, Jaehwan just chucks on whatever Wonshik brought out for him as he's definitely not going to actually rummage through his closet save his soul if he accidentally touches one of his underwear. 

It's just a plain yellow sweater with a graphic text plastered on its front and some cotton jeans—glad that it wasn't fancy like a shirt. There's a pair of boxers too that Jaehwan actually considers going commando instead of wearing someone else's underwear but then again, Wonshik is rich and this is probably a brand new pair, right? 

Now that he's fully dressed, Jaehwan finally had the courage to leave the bed and look around Wonshik's room. There isn't really much to say besides luxurious and expensive, if the rare vinyls decorating a part of a wall and the limited action figures cased on a shelf are anything to note. 

Looking around the room did put his heart at ease however, even in the smallest way, as it reminds Jaehwan that despite the younger being filthy rich he's still just as humane as him, and perhaps, maybe this relationship isn't going to be as different as Jaehwan fears it will be. 

Once he's had enough snooping around he steps out of the bedroom and marvels quietly at just how lavish Wonshik's place is. 

When he brought him home last night, Jaehwan vaguely remembers that this is a hotel and a rather expensive one at that. Does he constantly pay for the place or does he actually own it?

Still, despite being just a hotel penthouse, it doesn't look like it with its fully equipped kitchen and well-maintained living room. He hasn't even seen it but Jaehwan is sure to bet the bathroom is just as cared for. 

His stomach suddenly grumbling reminds him of what he should be doing—instead of gawking at everything—and pulls open the fridge. 

There isn't really anything he can eat that's already cooked, and it looks like he has to actually cook for himself. Wonshik did say to help himself, right? 

 

 

 

 

It took sometime, mostly figuring out where most of the utensils are, but Jaehwan managed to make a kimbap, and just to make it even better, a small plate of kimchi from the fridge. 

He's busy looking for something to drink in he didn't notice that someone had already walked in the kitchen—in all of his glory, Wonshik in a tight black suit munching on one of the kimbap Jaehwan made. 

His initial reaction, of course, is to jump and almost drop the bottle of orange juice but all surprise is lost and Jaehwan feels his throat drying up at his smart attire. 

"Hi…" Jaehwan lamely greets, hanging his head down and wiggling his toes. He suddenly doesn't know if he has the right to walk on Wonshik's kitchen floor, and the shame of using his ingredients and utensils burns on his face. 

"Hey," Wonshik doesn't notice his shy demeanor and rounds the kitchen isle, walking up to him instead and reaches out to tip Jaehwan's head up. "Why do you keep looking down? I'm up here," he tells him with a small laugh, before continuing, "you wore them, I'm glad. I'm sorry the sizes were a little big but it won't be long till' I get you clothes that actually fit you." 

"I'm sorry I used your food," Jaehwan blurts out instead, still looking away from Wonshik, "and your utensils. I'll clean them up after."

"It's fine, Jaehwan. Hey, look at me," not having it, Wonshik takes Jaehwan's chin to firmly make him meet his eyes. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good. Very good," the older answers, albeit still shy, and feels Wonshik tickling the side of his ears. 

"Slept well?" 

Jaehwan hums affirmatively, enjoying how Wonshik's hand eventually started petting his head. 

Just when he thinks he's going to lean down and give him something like, perhaps a kiss, Wonshik pulls away and retreats to the kitchen isle to grab another kimbap. 

"Don't worry about the mess. I have the hotel staff cleaning for me. And you made such delicious kimbap, by the way, so I'm not complaining." He says, licking his thumb before wiping his hand with a paper towel. "Come here and eat, okay? And then we can talk about…" He coughs for a moment, "we can talk about our business affairs after. Or do you want to talk about it while eating?" 

"I don't mind either," Jaehwan replies with a mouthful, noting how he might have put too much salt. At least Wonshik didn't realise it. 

"Okay then, I'll go retrieve our contract."

 

Wonshik returns a few minutes later with a folder in his hands, and Jaehwan slightly chokes but that's what the orange juice is for. 

"I don't really ask much for this relationship," Wonshik clarifies as he sets the papers down in front of Jaehwan, and there isn't much written, nor there are a lot of terms listed. "All I ask is for your loyalty, willingness to make this work, and of course, your consent. I'm okay if you want to make changes, but I don't reckon there isn't really anything that you don't agree with?" 

Nodding, Jaehwan reads the paper carefully again and again, burning them in his brain. Not that he needs to, not that it's because he doesn't actually agree with it—but because he's nervous. 

This is his first time engaging in a relationship like this, and he's afraid to fuck things up if he misses something. 

All that's written is, just as Wonshik had stated, is that complete loyalty, and it must mean he's not allowed to have a relationship outside this.

It almost looks like—Jaehwan peeks to see Wonshik staring back at him, and his cheeks redden—it's almost like a real relationship, then, and Jaehwan is just getting paid for it. 

"Do you not agree with it?" Wonshik pipes up when Jaehwan still hasn't said a word, worrying about the opposite of what Jaehwan is feeling right now. 

"No, I agree with everything. It's just…" The older couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "it's so serious even though it's really just going to be me sucking your dick every now and then."

"Well…" Wonshik clears throat then, unable to hide how it's his own cheeks that are now turning rosy. "Well, that's one way to put it… But hey, where's the harm in being serious, right?" 

"What do you mean by rules, by the way?" Jaehwan points to a line, something he almost glossed over, "we have rules?" 

"Just a simple set of house rules. Don't brood on it, I'm lenient inside the bedroom." 

It takes Jaehwan a few seconds to realise what kind of rules he was talking about, and only when he does he might as well set himself on fire.

"Oh… Oh _hhh_ ," embarrassed, Jaehwan sticks his palms on his face, just to save himself. This should not be as awkward as it should be. "I thought—I thought you meant like, I'm not allowed to say fuck or something…" 

Even Wonshik looks mortified at having such a rule like that, and laughs loudly as he tries to take Jaehwan's hands off his face. 

"Not to worry, you can definitely say fuck whenever you want to," he just couldn't help pinching Jaehwan's soft cheeks when he's being absolutely adorable while talking about things like this. Such a contrast to how… Eager he was last night. "All you need to be is a good boy—you can do that, can't you?"

"I don't know," Jaehwan mumbles airily, taking Wonshik's hand on his face with his own, and he doesn't miss the opportunity to brush his thumb against his lip. "Maybe I'm gonna need some taming first."

A guttural sound rumbles from Wonshik's throat, ripping half of Jaehwan's attention to his face. 

"I suppose you're gonna need some training first," Wonshik seconds, returning his hand to brush his thumb against Jaehwan's bottom lip. If he thought he could tease him like that, then perhaps he's more than ready to ride this out with him after all. "What do you say?" 

Jaehwan's eyes flicker for a moment, looking to the side as if he's actually considering something, before replying, "we're never gonna end up signing the contract at this point."

"These will still be here even after you spread your legs for me," and that's more than enough for Wonshik to convince him, as Jaehwan is easily bought when the other leans in and his lips are met with something he's been craving for since he saw him walk into the kitchen. 

"Come on, then," Jaehwan mutters, still a little shy but it's not obvious when they're close enough for their breaths to tickle their lips, "domesticate me." 

::

While kitchen sex sounds absolutely fucking hot, especially in the depths of Jaehwan's gremlin brain, there's an unspoken agreement that it's better to take this to the bedroom for now—they can always fuck in the kitchen next time. 

For now, as Wonshik gently lays him down on his bed and kisses him deep, it's enough to make Jaehwan's head spin.

"Ah—" Jaehwan makes a small noise between kisses, panting slightly when Wonshik releases him. "Too hot…"

It's hard to hide how eager they both are, especially with the obvious tightness in their pants. Even then, Wonshik still takes his time to carefully pull his sweater off and peel his jeans. 

"I don't understand why you bothered to give me clothes when you're gonna strip it off sooner or later anyway," the older jokes, trying not to make the atmosphere as heavy as it is. It shouldn't be too serious, right? 

"Well? Would you have preferred if I didn't leave you clothes, then?" Wonshik plays along, a dubious smile creeping up his face as his fingers trail down to ghost at Jaehwan's sides. "Left you naked and exposed…" He gets closer, until his lips are brushing against the skin of Jaehwan's neck. "... Just how I like." 

"Is that so?" Jaehwan tries to reply with a comeback, but it gets cut off when Wonshik's hand finally finds the insides of his thighs, slowly rubbing his sensitive skin. "I— _ah_ , should've just put the sweater on and nothing else, then. Would you like that?" 

"Maybe," as if he's not treading closer to the dip of Jaehwan's ass, Wonshik nods along casually, "it's not like there's anyone else here to see this."

"What if a hotel staff saw me? Then I guess I can't help but let them admire me,” Jaehwan cheekily quips, wiggling his ass a little just to show Wonshik what he truly means. "I can't help it if they're gonna want to touch  _this_."

"You really need to watch your mouth," perhaps he's teased him too far, as the hand on Jaehwan's hip tightens in the slightest and Wonshik is pushing the tip of his dry finger into his puckered hole. He leans down, close enough for Jaehwan to hear him breathe. "And that I need to remind you: you belong to me from now on." 

He punctuates his last sentence by pushing his finger in, the dryness startling Jaehwan a little but soon replaced with the desire for more.

"You asked about the rules," Wonshik pulls away, along with his finger that almost makes Jaehwan whine again, "so let me tell you about them now." He gives Jaehwan's thigh a small kiss when he places it on his shoulder.

"First," he grabs Jaehwan's leaking cock, squeezing it just enough as a reminder. "This is mine, and you're not allowed to touch it without my permission. And you can't cum until I tell you either. Simple, right?"

Softly, Jaehwan makes a grunting noise half because of the thought of being able to get off anytime he wishes isn't in his hands anymore, and the other half at Wonshik running his thumb near the slit of his dick, never pressing against it properly.

"Second, well—it's more of an actual reminder instead of a rule—but inside the bedroom, I'm the one who rules. Still, it doesn't mean you can't speak up when you're uncomfortable with something." Wonshik is gently rubbing circles on the underside of Jaehwan's thighs, as if it helps relaxing him."Just say the word red and we'll stop, alright baby?" 

"And three," he lets a small laugh fall out of his lips, completely enjoying the view of Jaehwan's flushed body, desperately pressed against him. "Moan for me." 

It wasn't a real rule, as much as he wouldn't admit he hasn't actually established a list of it, but it works when he pulls Jaehwan's legs higher and licks into his rosy pucker.

The sounds Jaehwan makes immediately encourages him to go further by just hearing how his hands uselessly try to grip the bedsheets as Wonshik slowly sinks his tongue inside him. 

He tastes clean, but the hint of lube from last night lingers on his tongue, just riling him up even more with the possibilities of what they could do. 

"Ah, _please_ …" Jaehwan futile wriggles from his grasp, unable to find any sort of purchase from the overwhelming pleasure of Wonshik eating him out. "It's too much…"

Wonshik acts like he doesn't hear him, only laying his tongue flat against his taut hole as he cheekily watches Jaehwan writhe even further under him. One of his hands stray downwards, teasingly running his palms up and down Jaehwan's shaking thighs as Wonshik licks and licks into him. 

A broken whine rips out of Jaehwan's throat when Wonshik grazed in a finger again, only up till the first knuckle. Not because there's no lube, but because he wants Jaehwan to cum from his tongue only. 

Only when he's satisfied enough from teasing Jaehwan that he pulls his finger out again, kissing Jaehwan's puckered hole afterwards before chuckling at how much Jaehwan's cock has wept that he couldn't help but tease him even more. 

"You wanna cum already?" Wonshik asks with a quiet chuckle, still admiring the view of Jaehwan spread open in front of him. "But we've barely started, _darling_. Unless you want to cum twice?" 

Jaehwan's cheeks darken even more, squeaking out even from the thought of it.

"It would hurt even more, right?" The other continues, as if he's trying to convince him when he really wouldn't mind seeing Jaehwan cum multiple times. "Or would you actually like that more? You would, wouldn't you? Slut."

Even though he was just teasing him, Wonshik absolutely didn't expect it when Jaehwan actually came in front of him, completely untouched and solely only from Wonshik's words. 

" _Fuck_ …" Jaehwan scrambles to sit up, worry clouding in his eyes as he realises he just broke one of the rules they only went over about earlier. He tries to wipe the mess from his belly off with his finger until Wonshik beats him to it and takes that same finger into his mouth. Their eyes meet inevitably then, Jaehwan helplessly watching him suck his finger quietly.

"You're not doing this on purpose, are you?" He finally asks him when he deems he's sucked it clean enough, kissing it a few times before moving closer so that he's face to face with Jaehwan once again. "I think you're seriously going to be the end of me." 

"I didn't! It's not my fault you… You started talking like that…" Jaehwan still has the ability to adorable in bed, as he tries to shield away from Wonshik's pinning stare. 

"What, you like it when I talk dirty then?" This is definitely not going to bode well for him, Jaehwan can tell enough from how amused Wonshik sounds. "Is it only because of the words I say, or is it because of my voice? Hm?" 

"Maybe a bit of both…" It's useless trying to hide at this point, so Jaehwan gives up and looks back at him, not without hooking his arms around his neck and giving him a slow kiss. "What can I say? You're pretty good with your tongue." 

He doesn't release Wonshik from his hold yet, enjoying how he manages to kiss him dizzy. Even when his arms had started fully ache and the mess on his belly is slowly starting to feel weird, he doesn't relent from teasing him even more by licking his lips between kisses. 

It's only when Wonshik cheats and pinches his nipple, making him keen loudly in the middle of the kiss that Wonshik releases him, breathing slightly staggered.

 

"Maybe I should punish you after all."

 

At least it's fair to say that Jaehwan truly earned that one. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t hard to fall into a rhythm.

 

Maybe you can blame it on Wonshik for being the absolute sweetheart and letting him control the pace—that, and Jaehwan just couldn’t stop craving for him again even when he just left his penthouse. 

While Jaehwan stays busy in college, getting the time to study properly and sleep at the same night after a long time, he goes to Wonshik to spend the weekend, and he can almost go so far as to say it's the best part of his week. 

Their routine was simple enough—Jaehwan will come by Friday evening and Wonshik will pamper him, then he'll get his allowance by Saturday night, and leave by Sunday morning—so it wasn't world-shaking as Jaehwan once assumed it'll be. 

Needless to say, when Jaehwan received his allowance for the first time, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw how a week is literally equal to a month of working as a lethargic delivery guy.

Wonshik even had the audacity to be concerned and gently ask him if it's not enough, make him even more flustered at the amount. 

So—so far so good. 

Now that his budget is a lot larger than before, Jaehwan finally let himself buy things he'd wanted to buy but never had a spot in his affordable shopping list. 

Like, you know, socks. But now? Jaehwan walked out of the dept store with three pairs of brand new socks and he almost pissed himself by how he still has more than enough money that Wonshik can't possibly expect him to spend all this money in a week. 

Jaehwan plans to loosely imply it to Wonshik the next time he drops by, backpack a little bit heavier today due to the addition of clothes and a sheepish smile on his face as he’s welcomed in by a slightly confused hotel staff that's on duty for the day.  

"Hi," Jaehwan greets awkwardly shuffles inside the penthouse, "is Wonshik in?" 

The staff tells him no, and that he left about an hour ago that Jaehwan considers leaving again but he decides against it, zooming past the staff before they start asking questions. He barely avoids the rising question of who he is and what he's doing here—bailing to the confines of Wonshik's office and flopping down the couch. 

His week had gone wearily, as it always does, and even if Jaehwan had more time to catch some sleep now, midterms really just hits you differently. 

It doesn’t surprise him when sleepiness starts crawling to his eyes, barely unable to hold back closing them as he exhales a week’s long of exhaustion. He doesn’t fall asleep, though, despite being in the comfiest couch he’s ever sat on and even when eyelids are seriously threatening to close for hours on end.

At the very least, Jaehwan strives to entertain himself by looking around the room, eyes glossing over the wall decorated with framed awards and a cabinet dedicated to Wonshik’s trophies and photographs. His initial instinct, of course, is to come nearer and inspect it in closer detail. He fights hard against his curiosity, however, with the underlying fear that probably wouldn’t like it much if he finds out that Jaehwan had been snooping around his office.

Just a little bit more.

 

 

 

Wonshik doesn’t come back any later than forty-three minutes, unable to hide his surprise when he sees Jaehwan helplessly passed out on his couch. It would’ve been adorable (it is), but the fact that Wonshik found him sleeping while sitting up and his head thrown back, he worries more than anything.

He quietly steps towards the older, his palms getting a little clammy as he debates with himself whether he should wake Jaehwan up or not.

It doesn’t matter—it does not matter, as Jaehwan already wakes in the slightest movement of Wonshik coming up at him and a small grin grows on his face when he sees him. 

“Hey,” Jaehwan mumbles, words heavily laced with sleep that Wonshik almost misses how it drips wantonly from Jaehwan’s mouth, making him wonder how Jaehwan made a three-letter word sound strangely sensual.

“Have you been waiting long?” Wonshik barely coughs out, slowly recovering from the sudden spark of wanting to place Jaehwan into his lap and kiss his lips swollen. Fuck.

“Mm, not so much,” Jaehwan seems to read Wonshik’s thoughts anyway, as he’s just as impatient enough to pull him down the couch.

His eyes glint mischievously and Wonshik just knows this afternoon isn’t going to go as planned the moment Jaehwan brackets his thighs on his waist, the sly smile on his face gradually fading and it doesn’t take long for Jaehwan’s moans to bounce against the walls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You should really lessen the amount of money you give me every weekend,” Jaehwan finally brings up only a few weeks later after he initially planned.

The unreasonable guilt only grows after every “payday”, the unused money kept in a separate envelope that he plans to return to Wonshik after he’s talked to him about this. It really shouldn’t have taken him two weeks more to bring the topic up; then again, in his defense, it’s pretty hard to talk when all he wanted to do was stuff Wonshik’s cock in his mouth.

Wonshik only looks at him dumbly, though, but his hand doesn’t stop carding through Jaehwan’s hair as the other rests his head comfortably on his shoulder, too uninterested with the movie Wonshik is watching and his textbook laid forgotten beside him.

“What do you mean, ‘lessen’, exactly?” Wonshik might be a hot, professional CEO but Jaehwan can’t help but sigh when he doesn’t figure out what he’s trying to say.

“Like, you know—I just feel like the money you give me every week is too much,” he tries to explain anyway, despite knowing that Wonshik’s stubborn meathead will refuse to understand the problem because he just doesn’t see it.

“Is there something wrong with that?”

This is the moment Jaehwan snaps his head up, unable to contain his stress anymore from the fact that he feels like he’s not doing anything enough to even receive that amount of money every week.

The younger smiles at him though, only chuckling adoringly at Jaehwan’s scandalised expression as if he already knew that that’s going to be his reaction.

“Relax, I’m only teasing you,” he murmurs, still grinning at how Jaehwan’s lips slowly mold into a pout instead, “I know what you’re trying to say, but—“

“ _But_?”

Cupping Jaehwan’s cheeks with his palms, Wonshik brings him dangerously close to his face, just to let him feel his breath against the tip of his nose.

“—but, baby, did you forget?” He ghosts his lips against Jaehwan’s, not wanting to close the distance until he’s said everything he wants to say. “I’m your sugar daddy, remember? Let me spoil you, please. It’s not like I’m going to run out of money.”

Before Jaehwan gets to cluck another quip back at him, Wonshik just shuts him up with a long, drag of a kiss: one that’ll remind Jaehwan of where he belongs; one that will remind him that all he needs to do is to sit pretty and let Wonshik ravish him—and finally shuts up. 

 

When Wonshik hands him his allowance for the week tomorrow, if the money did increase, Jaehwan just never bothered to bring it up again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even then, Jaehwan still hasn’t learnt how to ask for things he wants. Despite how many times Wonshik had reminded him already that it’s alright to be greedy and ask for anything—he just couldn’t find the courage in him to explicitly say what he wants that Wonshik still has to coax him just for him to vaguely say it.

Material possessions are one thing; what he wants inside the bedroom is different.

Today proves no exception. Even if Wonshik has already seen him begging on his knees as the carpet burns his skin and his neck is painted in reds and purples, Jaehwan has only started to learn how to ask for the things he wanted discreetly.

As the upcoming final exams have him all worn up and his brain overused from all the studying he’s been doing, all he wants right now is a rough fuck. It’s just that he doesn’t know how to voice it.

So Jaehwan decided to wear a fitted t-shirt and the loosest pair of shorts he owns—the one that Hakyeon gave him as a present on the day they went to the beach for Hakyeon’s birthday. The frown present on his face was already evident when Hakyeon started laughing as Jaehwan kept eyeing the pair suspiciously, only for the frown to curve even deeper when he tries it on it front of the mirror and sees how half of his ass is basically exposed when the slightest wind hits his back.

The baby blue shorts feels just as strange as when he last tried it on, feeling like the pair will just uselessly drop down his thighs and legs the moment he starts walking no matter how tight he ties the strings.

 

 

 

Wonshik is already in bed when he comes back from the bathroom, preoccupied doing work with his iPad as the TV's low volume serves as a background noise.

He may be nervous, but Jaehwan likes to take pride in his acting—he doesn’t major in musical theatre for nothing—that he almost surprises himself by how naturally he lies next to Wonshik on the bed, as if he hasn’t put the world’s bootiest of booty shorts and isn’t trying to helplessly seduce his sugar daddy into fucking him into Sunday.

While Wonshik is resting his back against the headboard, Jaehwan makes sure to lie on his front and with his ass facing Wonshik and pretend like his textbook is the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

They stay like this for a few minutes, just Wonshik typing into his iPad, Jaehwan reading the same paragraph for the seventh time, and the same commercial playing one more time in the telly that Jaehwan is about to give up and just shamelessly climb Wonshik’s lap at this point that it almost catches him off-guard when he feels a hand slowly creeping under his shorts.

It wasn’t heavy or anything, and it almost tickles Jaehwan instead until a quiet moan tumbles out his mouth when Wonshik suddenly gropes his cheek. Jaehwan can barely glance behind him, and he makes a small noise of frustration when he sees Wonshik still busy with his iPad—just so happens that his free hand is just as busy feeling up his ass.

If this was the game Wonshik wanted to play—Jaehwan huffs out and turns to the next page—then so be it. 

Though difficult, Jaehwan stays unbothered even when Wonshik’s hand grows heavier, each squeeze getting more possessive than the last that it nearly tore Jaehwan in half trying not to rut against the sheets.

Only when he realises this is going nowhere he speaks up, maybe a little out of breath from trying to contain all to moans to himself as Wonshik ‘accidentally’ brushes a finger against his hole.

“I’m—I’m trying to study here,” it was half the truth, “what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

His response makes Jaehwan raise an eyebrow, but it wasn’t hard to see the real answer when he notices the rising tent under Wonshik’s joggers. 

“Is that why your dick is so happy, or are you just watching porn without me?”

" _Porn_ —" Wonshik almost pulls his hand away, as Jaehwan just simply looks at him judgingly. He doesn't, though, and just continues squeezing his ass cheek as if it's such a normal thing to do. His attention only returns to his iPad, much to Jaehwan's further annoyance. "Oh darling, what good will porn do me when you're literally right here?" 

"I swear to god—“ Jaehwan couldn't even finish his sentence, as he cuts himself off with a high-pitched mewl when Wonshik kneads him further, his pinky seriously threatening to enter dry any second now. "I _swear_ to God if you don't fucking do something—" 

Jaehwan's breath gets cut in his throat as Wonshik finally pulls him to his front, his body effortlessly handled just as how easily Wonshik’s patience snapped.

"Do what? What do you want me to do, Jaehwan-ah?" It's like Wonshik knew his plans all along, but Jaehwan knows better than that when he's just as far gone as Jaehwan is. 

"I don't know," Jaehwan simply says, still a little out of breath from the sudden movement as he watches Wonshik tower above him, the ceiling light almost making a halo behind his head. He looks like a god. 

"You don't know?" The younger only laughs, nuzzling down Jaehwan's neck to mark his property. "You don't know, that's why you wore these shorts for me?" As if to emphasise his point, Wonshik grabs both of his ass cheeks with both palms, the shorts literally doing nothing to save Jaehwan from embarrassment. "You don't know… That's why you’re practically dripping for me, baby?" 

These fucking shorts—as terribly short and loose as they already are, the fabric is also just as awfully thin and didn't even hold back from easily forming a wet patch where Jaehwan's dick is, already leaking from all the teasing Wonshik had been doing. 

Wonshik's mouth lingers from his neck and to his jaw, still leaving marks in his wake and Jaehwan can only crave for a kiss.

"Kiss me," he almost whimpers when Wonshik barely grazes his mouth against his, pupils far too dilated and cheeks flushed hot like open fire that Wonshik almost loses it then and there. " _Please_ …" 

Only because Jaehwan asks him so cutely, he eventually leans in and kisses him. It's obvious that Jaehwan is hungry for something that Wonshik couldn't wait to give him—he just wants to play a little bit more for now and nothing is more fun than to see how far Jaehwan will hold up until he starts becoming a begging mess. 

He kisses him, but only slowly, and so, so gently even when Jaehwan tries to deepen it, his hands wringing around Wonshik's neck as he pulls him even closer. His hands stupidly run up and down the other’s back, unable to figure out what to do to get what he wants. 

It's when Wonshik releases him and his breath tickles his skin, Jaehwan conjures something. 

 

"How would you like it if I called you daddy?"  

 

His answer comes by with Wonshik visibly freezing in front of him, as if his brain had fully shut down from the question until he dives down to kiss Jaehwan again. This time it's exactly how Jaehwan loves it—messy, sloppy, and just the right amount filthiness that he can't help his hips from trying to roll against Wonshik's crotch. 

There are hands carefully pinning his wrists next to his head, and it makes Jaehwan look up at Wonshik with staggered breathing, his lips still slick from spit and swollen from all the kissing.

"If you call me that," he hovers lowly above Jaehwan, his mouth brushing against Jaehwan's ear as he tells him exactly what he knows Jaehwan wants to hear, "then don't blame me for not being able to study tonight for all I want to do is make you cry out and see you turn pink." 

Jaehwan opens up his mouth to speak, but only a tiny amount of air comes out and Wonshik bites his ear, just a little bit to drive him further into their game. 

"And when I'm done with that, I'll make you ride my cock until your poor thighs are worn out from trying to cum on my cock,” he pauses for a moment, just to listen Jaehwan biting down his whimpers, “and you'll beg me to fuck you hard into the mattress instead, helplessly asking me to give you more, and more." 

"Please," Jaehwan already begins, the corners of his eyes already starting to sparkle with tears, " _daddy_ please, fuck me..." 

A small 'fuck' tumbles out Wonshik's mouth, finally giving up and lets Jaehwan have what he wants. 

He doesn't waste any time opening Jaehwan up, the lube easily retrieved from the nightstand and they're both too uncaring to even remove Jaehwan from his shorts, not when it doesn't even obstruct Wonshik when he inserts a finger into his tight, little pucker. 

The older already moans from that alone, loud and high-pitched because he knows that nobody will hear him in this time of the night. 

" _Oh_ —daddy, more, please…" Jaehwan should really learn when to shut the fuck up, only driving Wonshik further into insanity from how he says a mere two-syllable word and how he knows exactly how to act just like how Wonshik loves seeing him in. 

Another finger is added in, and Jaehwan shamelessly keens at him, already grinding back to his fingers to chase for what he needs. Wonshik only tuts at him, however, and pins his hips down with his other hand just to keep him in place. 

"It wouldn't be good to cum before daddy lets you, would it?" The fire in his throat barely dies down when he says the word, choking him up further when Jaehwan cries out and starts begging once more. It was difficult enough to hold himself back when Jaehwan was only lying next to him—Jaehwan babbling endlessly about he just wants Wonshik’s cock inside him is a whole different thing.

Still, Wonshik didn’t relent and makes sure to take his time opening him up, until Jaehwan has four fingers up his ass and is still begging for Wonshik to take him already, every ‘fuck’ and ‘ah’ and ‘more’ ringing in Wonshik’s ear that he finds himself pulling Jaehwan along with him back to headboard a little rougher than usual and Jaehwan only whines in his arms louder, eyes glossy and hazy from all the teasing Wonshik’s been doing.

It’s only when Jaehwan sinks on his cock for once and for all, shorts still on and bunching up on his waist, that everything goes out of the window and he immediately sets off on a tiring pace, bouncing on Wonshik’s lap as he mewls at every thrust and his pulsing cock just hits his spot just right.

“Ah—daddy, _daddy_ ,” Jaehwan’s mouth runs off as if those fucking words aren’t literally lighting every nerve in Wonshik’s body on fire. “Daddy, please, more— _ah_ —please…” His hips keep rolling desperately that Wonshik’s hands have gripped tighter on the older’s waist tighter than he has ever allowed himself, probably just a sliver away to leave marks that he knows Jaehwan will run his fingers along them when he showers.

The thought of Jaehwan touching himself under the hot shower, alone in his own apartment sets something off inside Wonshik’s brain, his fucking lizard brain controlling half of his actions at this point as he pins Jaehwan back down the bed to snap his hips to his deliciously slow and hard, fully basking at how Jaehwan’s lips could only tremble when the pace changes.

“Daddy…” Jaehwan tries, just one little more plea and see if it’ll work, “can I please cum? _Please_ … I wanna—“ 

Wonshik shuts him up when he bites his collarbone, unable to stop his own grunts by just how tight Jaehwan is around him, his pace stuttering while he thrusts his cock hard, a guttural moan rips from his throat and cums, feeling Jaehwan clenching even fucking tighter than he already is as his hand runs from his neck to stroke his hair.

It’s only when he has gone soft he pulls out, and watches for a moment at how his cum slowly trickles out of Jaehwan’s pink hole, so prettily stretched and loose that it takes Wonshik two seconds to dive down to lick into him, Jaehwan’s hands uselessly clambering to pull his hair—but Wonshik has other plans.

He sucks into him, tasting both the lube and cum on his tongue as he makes sure to lick every drop, fucking into Jaehwan with his tongue for a moment before pulling away again to swipe his tongue over his little pucker. Only when he’s shining slick with spit that Wonshik deems him clean, and climbs up to look into Jaehwan’s eyes.

It’s quiet, which is almost a feat, as Jaehwan still hasn’t cum yet—just patiently waiting for Wonshik to let him.

With a tap of his index finger, Jaehwan opens his mouth, and Wonshik doesn’t hold back from kissing him and letting him suck all of the cum from his tongue. Jaehwan could only moan adorably into the kiss, Wonshik giving him one last soft bite on the lips, before finally taking his weeping cock in his hand.

“Do you want to cum?” He asks, almost too gentle and soft as if his thumb isn’t slowly rubbing circles on Jaehwan’s leaking slit. 

It’s almost as if Jaehwan is afraid to answer him, mouth barely opening because he knows he’ll just whine loudly when he does so. There’s cum left on the corner of his mouth, and Wonshik just couldn’t help but lick it away.

The pleading look in Jaehwan’s eyes say more than enough already, but he still wants to hear it—he needs to.

“Come on, baby,” he coos to him, his free hand carding through Jaehwan’s messy locks as Jaehwan basks in the affectionate gesture. “You’ve been so good for me all this time, haven’t you? Won’t you be a good boy and let daddy know what you want?”

“Ah—daddy—“ Jaehwan’s breath hitches midway, stopping for a second to mewl at Wonshik squeezing his hand around dick, “please let me cum… _I’ve been so good_ …” The rest of his sentence just melts into just mess of Jaehwan begging, tears pooling down the scrunches of his cheeks that the younger kisses away.

“Such a good boy,” Wonshik holds his chin, kissing him so affectionately and chastely, “cum for me.”

He doesn’t hold back from doing everything he knows that gets Jaehwan off immediately—unabashedly thumbing at his slit as he goes down to take one of his hardened nubs into his mouth through his thin cotton shirt, each pressing pass of his thumb against the crown of his cock making Jaehwan moan a pitch higher than before until his cum stains his shorts, the flimsy fabric easily soaking from the liquid.

Wonshik gives him thirty-two seconds to ride his high, still slowly jerking him off until Jaehwan keens from the overstimulation, and Wonshik gives him another twenty-six seconds to catch his breath before pulling Jaehwan up into his arms and to the bathroom.

 

 

 

Only when Jaehwan is fully seated in the bathroom's monstrous tub with his back against Wonshik’s chest, their hands laced on the side and legs tangled under the foamy water that Jaehwan leans back enough to leave a pinkish mark just under Wonshik’s adam's apple he decides to voice out his thoughts.

“You better wake me up tomorrow for waffles. I was studying for my final exams until you interrupted me, you know.”

The younger only makes a humming noise, unconvinced but he goes along with it, already learnt that it’ll only do him anything but good if he tried to disagree with Jaehwan post-sex.

“I’ll wake you up early then,” he murmurs, burying his head into Jaehwan’s freshly shampooed hair and inhales the scent of coconut and shea butter. He feels Jaehwan link an arm around his neck, tickling his nape a little and Wonshik pulls away.

Jaehwan turns his head back at him almost cheekily, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth in the slightest and his eyes back to twinkling under the bathroom lights as if they weren’t clouded with lust moments earlier. His head reaches up to press another kiss under his jaw, the flutter of his fingers brushing against the side of his neck sending blood southwards.

“Thanks, daddy.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Jaehwan does gets woken up at four in the morning the next day with the scent of waffles immediately wafting to his nose as Wonshik gently shakes him awake, hearing him softly call him “ _oh baby_ ” and tell him “ _darling, it’s time to wake up"_ Jaehwan makes sure to give him the sweetest morning kiss then and there as he finally realises one thing.

 

Maybe being spoiled isn’t so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, thank you so much hesa to beta'ing this mess. winsgik wouldn't have done it without u.
> 
> again I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out :( uni started and my course is workload heavy, so it takes a lot of time to even come online, barely even write so I hope you forgive the rusty writing as well.  
> since Christmas break is coming up, I hope to write a lot then. 
> 
> for now, see you soon again!
> 
> alice x

**Author's Note:**

> H  
> well that happened!
> 
> thank you [besa](https://twitter.com/navyshiningoId) as always for betaing i love u
> 
> i tried to be milder with the daddy kink (for now) since im still testing the waters... i'll jus slut it (jaehwan) up more when the coast is clear sneezing emoji  
> in that case, this was more a pwp chapter, and there'll probably more plot in the next one. again, this one is just a test to see if people will like the idea or not 6v6
> 
> thank u very much for reading i've been dying to write an au like this for ages. and yes it's chapterd. no i didnt plan ahead besides the next two but i dont think it's distinctively gonna have a plot and rather just be a loose collection of wonshik dicking jaehwan but i do have plans!!!!!
> 
> okay thats all i hope you enjoyed. mwah. leave a kudos and a comment to make a thot happy <3
> 
>  **twitter** : @[Ieejaehwans](https://twitter.com/ieejaehwans)


End file.
